1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enabling access to pre-authorized calendar data to schedule calendar events.
2. Introduction
Often individuals meet at networking events and share business cards, resumes, or other contact information. Later, after the networking event, the individuals may wish to set up a meeting. Users can attempt to schedule a meeting on the spot, but one or the other may not have a computing device, their battery may be dead, and even if they can schedule a meeting, social protocol may prohibit or look down on lengthy interactions with a mobile phone or tablet during such networking events. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a way to enhance the scheduling of meetings.